Soft Music
by The True Myth
Summary: Percy didn't want to go to the dance class, he couldn't dance... but the cute little Italian instructor that caught his eye made him want to learn, after all... who wouldn't want to learn from Nico - Full Summery Inside- Pernico, Perico, slight solangelo - May become a multi-chapter fic if i get enough reviews for it.


**Hello all! So I've been rather... unattended to my Durarara story, my computer broke, I just got it back after like a month of not having it, and now I can't think of any ideas...**

 **But I really wanted to do a Pernico/Solangelo AU story and now I shall...**

 **So, yeah!**

 **AU: Nico and Will are dance teachers and Percy's mother knows her son is a horrible dancer. Human!AU**

 **My own AU inspired off of K-Pop videos,**

 **I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or any of the characters,**

 **Enjoy!**

– –

Percy Jackson let out a moan of annoyance, he couldn't believe his mother was really going to force him to go to this stupid dance class! He didn't think when he got her a free dance class for her birthday that he would actually have to attend it, that wasn't part of the plan at all, but here he was, sitting behind her in the car while Paul and Sally talked happily up front, Paul was all for Percy and Sally going to this class together...

Percy had gotten the ticket for the couple to spend some time together as his birthday present for his mother, but work had taken Paul away for the time and he only had enough of it to drop mother and son off, which Percy had a few choice words about.

He pulled into the parking lot of the acclaimed dance studio, a newer place that came down from L.A. The prior year, Percy sighed, running a hand through ebony locks as he waited for his mother to finish her coffee and get out. "Percy, don't be upset, I would go if I could, I was looking forward to it... but you know I can't just skip out... there's a faculty meeting." Percy knew he was talking out of his ass, there wasn't one but Sally Jackson couldn't dance and Paul was terrified to be the unlucky man to dance with her, ironic such an amazing woman failed so badly at dancing.

"Sure Paul, I don't mind." Percy lied, giving a clearly fake smile that only Paul seemed to see.

The raven stepped out of the car and opened his mother's door, sighing softly. This was going to be a long day and Percy wasn't exactly the best dancer himself...

Paul drove off with the twenty one year old's only hope of running away and the male sighed, walking inside with Sally, he would do anything in the world for his mother, she was the most amazing woman he knew but dancing? He had no interest in that.

The air conditioner was pumped to the max, making Percy shiver, the main hall was decorated with a mix of suns and moons, which made little sense to Percy, it seemed weird to him. He shrugged it off and sighed, walking in and checking them in, a perky little blonde girl sat at the counter, a smile on her lips as she saw the mother and son duo.

"Welcome to Day and Night Dance Studio, if you'll just sign here and show me your payment..." Sally handed her the free dance lesson coupon, her eyes lit up. "Ah yes! I talked to your son on the phone Mrs. Jackson, we're very happy to have you two here, today I believe their going over ballroom..." She bit down on her lip and looked at a pamphlet and nodded, "Yes, ballroom. If you want to get your coats and bags in the back room, I can show you the actual studio."

Percy nodded, taking his mother and following the blonde girl back to the room where he heard music going to a slow, waltz tempo, it wasn't his favorite type of music and he was sure if he heard it over and over again he would grow to like it. Maybe. Sally however seemed to enjoy each second of that and the raven haired Jackson decided that a horrible dance lesson and weird music was worth it if he could see his mother smile, she deserved it, she was a wonderful woman and she deserved any happiness she could get, especially from him.

Percy adored his mother, she did so much for him, from dating a piece of shit guy to keep him safe to working days and night to raise her son... she was a hero in his book.

He opened the door for her and walked him behind her, his sea green orbs scanning the room to make sure he didn't recognize anyone, thanking the heavens that he didn't, he didn't want any of his friends seeing him dance like an idiot and make fun of him or snapchat this... that would ruin him.

There was about ten people in the room, including two who looked like they knew what they were doing, or at least they didn't look nervous and confused or too overly confident. Sally moved to set her water bottle down in a corner of the room that was clear and called for her son to see where their things were. Percy nodded, biting down on his lower lip before he stopped breathing...

Across the room was a small boy, he looked like he was fifteen if even that, but that boy was the most beautiful thing he had seen in a long time.

Tan, olive coloured skin, ebony black hair that curled ever so slightly to give it a wind blown look, like he didn't give a damn about anyone in the room... but it was those eyes, those perfect chocolate brown orbs that made his heart stop.

The boy was talking to a tall blonde who's left hand held a water bottle and who's right hand held onto the wooden bar that connected to the wall mirror. They still had a few more minutes to start and Percy didn't see the instructors anywhere.

He tore his gaze away from the small beauty, not wanting to seem like a creepy for checking him out but if he could take pictures without the tiny raven noticing... he would have.

Percy felt like a damn creep, he was a closeted homosexual who had just broken up with his girlfriend. Annabeth. They had been that golden couple of the town, everyone, and he meant everyone, swore the two would be married by 30, but Percy just wasn't feeling the relationship and he ended it not two months prior and shattered the dream.

He was yanked out of his mind when he heard someone shouting for the group to pay attention. Sally smiled and pulled her son over to the floor, she was excited, so he was excited too. He looked up to see the tiny ravenette boy standing up on a box, which only made him seem smaller when in reality he was about five foot... maybe four inches? He didn't guess much when that captivating boy spoke again.

"I need everyone to be quiet!" He said in annoyance, his accent thickly layered with Italian, the blonde beside him blush and sighed.

"Thank you Nico..." He said softly, smiling at the boy. "Welcome to Day and Night Dance Studio, Nico and I are very happy to have you all here today."

It became clear that the blond haired male was much more of a people person than his raven counterpart. The blond smiled brightly and stood up in front of the class, taking everyone's attention. He was attractive, no doubt about it, all the women in the class were practically drooling over him, but it was the boy named Nico that Percy was drooling over this time.

"Yeah... welcome..." Nico said, "As you guessed, Will and I are your instructors, hopefully you all can at least somewhat dance, this is a more advanced class, welcome to ballroom dancing, it's not hard." He said with a huff, shoving his hands into his bomber jacket... it was winter, so Percy could see how he would be wearing it but the studio was hot as hell... he didn't need it here.

Nico stepped back up, ten plus pairs of eyes stared at him, eager to start dancing. The young Italian sighed and peeled his jacket off, throwing it to the side corner where the speaker was, he took a small breath. "Now, ballroom dancing is not just 'one, two, three, one, two, three..." He explained, "The salsa, the rumba, even the foxtrot... those are all types that we teach... today however we are doing high level, sensual, ballroom style." He didn't smile but his words were friendly enough. Then he rose a hand and snapped, bringing each man and woman to attention, including his fellow instructor who seemed to be hanging onto each and every word Nico spoke..

Percy decided he didn't like Will...

The other couples in the room took no time in finding their own little spot and getting into the first position, a hand on the woman's hip, her hand in his, one on his shoulder... these were all advanced dancers and he couldn't even master the dance moves in music videos. Will came around, a smile on his lips as he corrected a few things, Nico walked over to the stereo and clicked play. Suddenly the whole room filled with the sound of very waltz-tempo style music that Percy didn't like.

Will walked over to a few more people, skipping over Percy and his mother, who were both equally confused but Sally seemed to be having a good time. Nico wondered the floor as well, occasionally forcing an arm up to par or glaring at a couple not doing it right... he took this seriously. When he did stop by Percy and Sally he sighed. "You two are new..." He muttered, he sounded annoyed. Percy nodded sheepishly and Nico rolled his eyes before those tan, long slender fingers snapped and Will rushed over like a lost puppy... the blond was obsessed with Nico...

"Will?" Nico asked, "Take this lovely woman and dance with her, this one doesn't know a thing about dance." He was talking about Percy... and he was truly right, Percy didn't know a single thing. Will nodded and offered his hand, which Sally took with a small blush, after all, Will was a handsome guy and those big blue eyes made her smile, playful flirting.

Once the two were gone, Nico's chocolate orbs stayed on Percy. "Now, this is an advanced class, which I'm guessing you didn't know when you signed up, either that or you didn't think you would actually have to come... but I'm a nice guy, so I'll teach you." Nico just picked him apart on the spot and before Percy could argue that he didn't like being talked to like a child, Nico took the man's hand and placed it on his hips.

"For the time being until we're done, I'll be your partner, you're taking lead, I'll be the... girl... I guess." Nico muttered, putting one tan hand on Percy's shoulder and the other in Percy's.

The raven male sighed nervously, if he did so bad to gain the attention of the instructor, then he must have been truly horrible. He bit down on his lower lip and pressed his hand firmly against the instructor's thin hips. He glanced over at Sally, a smile on her lips as the blonde teacher chattered away, telling her how wonderful she was doing. He smiled and turned to his new partner.

"Now... take a breath, this isn't hard." Nico said under his breath, his thick accent making Percy shiver.  
"Maybe not for you... but I've never danced before." Percy sighed.

To the tempo of the music, Nico lead the two in step, his tiny, skilled feet moving perfectly to the beat while Percy was falling behind and surely annoying the ravenette. "Stop... you're thinking too hard... dancing isn't a thought process... it's an action! Don't think and just enjoy the movements."

A few couples twirled their partners, some dipped them, and one couple even kissed... after all it was a more sensual class, which meant the men touched more and the women moved much more than just the simple movements. The smaller man rolled his eyes and fixed Percy's hands before setting him back on the right path. He wasn't even listening to the song anymore, just focusing on Nico and how to move right by him.

"Look... you've got it." Nico smirked, watching Percy's feet and steps fall into place as he stopped thinking too hard about each move, instead letting his mind wonder to whatever it was that got him to go blank like this was... of course not knowing it was himself.

"Can you handle a dip?" he whisper asked, cocking his head and Percy managed to nod, worried he'd mess up and drop the boy. "Good, tighten your grip around my waist... put your food there- not there! Here!" He groaned, fixing Percy's placement and sighing. "There.. bend forward and let me fall into your arms." 

Percy gulped, doing everything the instructor told him to do before he let Nico fall, the boy arching his back beautiful over his arm like a cat, his chocolate brown orbs never leaving sea green ones and Percy found himself blushing like mad.

"Pull me up." Nico whispered, and Percy did as he was told. He adjusted his footing, pulling his raven haired partner up and the younger did, moving like a swan in the lake...

Percy was smitten with him.

"There... that wasn't so hard, was it?" Nico nearly purred, Percy's hands still holding onto him, clinging to him to get every inch of his cool skin through that ebony shirt.

"Guess not..." Percy whispered, staring down at him before Nico's eyes darted away, hearing the song end with a last, beautiful note.

He stepped away, as did the other couples. He sighed and shook his head, walking away from Percy who still wasn't good at dancing... but no longer was terrible.

Will stepped forward, capturing the eyes of the goers, a smile on his tan face. "I believe we have some extra time... about half an hour... how about we go over a few different moves... advanced... moves." He seemed to glare at Percy when he said that, as if Percy couldn't keep up.

He couldn't, but he would try... he wanted to impress Nico after all.

Nico didn't even seem to see Percy any longer after he pressed play and the sweet sounds of Coricolli's Work (Water) began to pour out. He wondered the studio, a water bottle in hand, a stern look upon his features as if to tell the dancers that they needed to get this right. He passed by a tall blonde, glaring at him before rolling his eyes and using his finger to shove the blonde's glasses up. "Get contacts Jason." He growled, he knew this man.

Sally took her son's hand, no longer taken by Will, and took the last thirty minutes to dance with him, as she had intended."

"I hope you're having fun... the teachers seem... to know what they're doing." It was a nice way for her to say they seemed a little tense, or at least Nico did.

"He does..." Percy sighed, watching the raven from afar before his mother's voice poked through.

The blonde had taken it upon himself to take Nico's hand, leading him in a complex, perfect array of dance moves that no one could replicate. The way Nico's body moved with each step, dip and spin made Percy's... and Will's hearts flutter..

Nico was all he could think about and he didn't even know the guy, he felt like a Disney Princess, in love before even knowing the truth.

– –

By the time the lesson was over, Percy was dying of thirst. He rushed to the water fountain before anyone else did, not noticing that everyone else brought water bottles and were staring at him as a rookie.

He gulped the water down, savoring the taste of it and smiling when he pulled away to breath. He adored water... it was his favorite, to be honest.

When he retracted, he nearly screamed, standing beside him was the young raven teacher himself.

"Am I in your way?" He asked nervously and Nico shook his head.

"Here..."

Percy held out his hand, cocking his head in confusion. Nico placed a black business card in his palm.

"Giving me your number already? We haven't even gotten to the first date." Percy joked, winking and completely noticing the raven's blush... weird.

"I'm giving you my phone number, yes... but it's for extra help... you're a horrible dancer." He nearly laughed and Percy did, loudly, making people look over and Nico glare.

"Next time... find a beginner's class... you stick out like a sore thumb... tell your mother to come to the advanced..." He smirked, walking away...

Percy paused ans sighed softly...

Nico was a weird guy.

He pocketed the card and walked to get his mother from her new found group of mothers to chat with. He got her into the car after she exchanged numbers with a few women her age or older, after all, Percy was the youngest here, he could already tell.

– –

Paul met them back at home, the card burning a hole in Percy's jean pocket. He kissed his wife softly and smiled. "So how was the dance class? I wish I could have gone!"  
Percy smiled and shook his head. "It was great... I had a lot of fun.."

"I want to go back some time, the instructor, Will... he said I was a natural!" She laughed.

Percy nodded.

He was going to go back too, but for another reason.

– –

 **I have no idea why this came out of my brain but here you go, I WILL ONLY MAKE THIS A MULTI-CHAP FIC IF YOU ALL COMMENT AND SAY YOU WANT IT TO BE.**

 **IF it is, I have many ideas, if not, here you go.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, please review and favorite!**


End file.
